Lágrimas no Silêncio da Noite
by Layla-angel
Summary: Há um ano que eles não se viam. uma nova missão os unirá. Sentimentos nunca mortos voltam à tona. GaaLee.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa fic sim e eu a dedico a todos que gostam de GaaLee.

**N.A**: Essa fic foi escrita como a continuação de outra chamada "_A Maldita Promessa"_, então para uma melhor compreensão sugiro que a leiam antes. Essa fic não tem como objetivo relatar a luta ou o possível problema que Suna passava, mas se detém nos problemas de ordem emocional.

**Lágrimas no Silêncio da Noite**

Era uma tarde de outono, o clima se mantinha ameno e ora soprava um vento bastante frio. Mais ou menos 18:30 os genin, chunin e jounin de Konoha treinavam em vários pontos da aldeia. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e um rapaz moreno de olhos negros expressivos conversavam em um campo verde, com algumas árvores, comum nos treinamentos.

_- Ei! Você deveria pegar mais leve, não se machucar dessa forma__**– **_**A garota dizia enquanto recolocava a bandaje nas mãos e braços do ninja em sua frente.**

- _Não se preocupe Ten Ten. Você sabe que isso é normal, eu sempre treino assim, preciso me esforçar mais que os outros e esses pequenos ferimentos são comuns _– **Revelou Lee com uma expressão sorridente.**

_- Lee, você não precisa provar mais nada a ninguém. Todos conhecem o ninja excelente que você é._ – **Ten Ten mantinha o rosto iluminado com um sentimento de verdadeira amizade.**

_- Talvez, não precise provar a mais alguém, porém faço por mim mesmo_ – **Ao final da frase ele piscou sorridente para a ninja e fez o costumeiro sinal de positivo.**

Porém, apesar da tentativa do garoto moreno em manter a aparente alegria, Ten Ten sentia que há muito o jovem escondia algo que fizera seu sorriso mudar. Ele sorria tantas vezes quanto antes, mas tinha algo de diferente, algo que parecia estar preso, enclausurado, que o machucava, não como os ferimentos que via sangrar quase todos os dias em suas mãos devido ao treinamento intenso, mas algo que doia de uma forma que Lee não podia conter, não podia reprimir com sorrisos e com o costumeiro intusiasmo. Algo que notóriamente não estava em seu corpo, mas em sua alma, em seu coração.

Ten Ten respirou fundo, resignada, não adiantaria perguntar-lhe. Ela tentou outras vezes, mas o amigo sempre dissera que não havia nada errado, porém até no tom das palavras dele podia-se notar fulgurante um sentimento que ela não sabia decifrar, só sentia que era muito forte, avasalador e tão engustiante quanto encantador. Não entendia ao certo, mas isso lhe provocava um aperto no peito. Muitas vezes se pegava olhando-o de longe. Ele calado, olhar perdido, pensamentos em busca de algo inatingível..era realmente tão sofrido ver o amigo em dias como estes, mas ao mesmo tempo era fascinante. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que o que o tornara um pouco melancólico e meio distante fosse AMOR. É, talvez, ele estivesse apaixonado por alguma outra garota de Konoha já que parece realmente não ter mais nenhum sentimento semelhante por Sakura. Sentiu inveja dessa provavel garota. Desejava ardentemente que alguém a amasse dessa forma. Isso aconteceria um dia? Neji a amaria dessa forma?

Uma visão nada comum a despertou dos devaneios.

_- Suna, o que eles fazem aqui _– **Proferiu com a expressão interrogativa**

_- __O que você disse Ten Ten?_**- Perguntou Lee displicente.**

- Os ninjas de Suna estão aqui.

_- Por que o espanto, isso é muito normal. Com certeza uma missão em comum, ou uma troca de favores _– **Rock permanecia em seu treinamento desferindo socos contra um tronco já bastante danificado.**

_- Mas o Kazekage em pessoa? Isso deve ser sério._ **A morena disse em tom curioso.**

A simples menção do título Kazekage fez os pensamentos de Lee anuviarem-se. Fazia um ano que não o via. Embora tenha tentado Gaara não permitira que ele entrasse em Suna e também não saira de lá. O garoto moreno virou receoso. Pode ver a figura do ruivo muito longe, estava vestido com as roupas de Kazekage e em companhia de Temari, Kankurou e Tsunade. Sentiu uma sensação estranha mistura de mágoa, tristeza e uma inesplicável ansiedade.

_- Acho que está bom por hoje –_ **Lee comentou num fio de voz**

- _Espere! Onde vai._

_- Para a casa Ten ten._

_- Vem cá, vai dizer que não ficou curioso para saber o que está acontecendo. _**Ten Ten falava apontando o distante lugar em que se encontravam as quatro pessoas.**

_- Não. Não fiquei._

Na verdade ele não ficara mesmo, pois não conseguia se quer pensar nisso, apenas a figura vestida em um trage morrom terra e branco povoava seus pensamentos nesse instante. Gaara acompanhado de Tsunade adentrou novamente ao local em que se discutiam coisas pertinentes à missões e questões de segurança da vila. No mesmo instante um chunin aproximou-se dos dois.

_- Lee e Ten Ten__ a Tsunade-sama exige a presença de vocês. _**Falou e virou-se rapidamente para voltar a seus afazeres.**

Ten Ten deixou o rosto mudar para uma expressão satisfeita, enquanto Lee parecia apreensivo, seu coração falhara uma batida. Ele o veria de novo. Como reageria? Não sabia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Na sala de espera do local em que se encontrava Tsunade haviam vários ninjas, foram chamados em grupos, antes dele foram recebidos Ten Ten, Naruto e Kiba. Ele ficou só.

Quando o grupo anterior saiu Ten Ten sorriu e Naruto parecia eufórico. Fora chamado. Entrou de forma calma, procurava olhar para baixo, temia encontrar aquelas órbes de um verde único.

- Lee- **Tsunade falou de forma tranquila mais eloquente.**

Lee então ergueu lentamente o olhar. Lá estava ele parado ao lado de Tsunade, mãos cruzadas. O Konoha sentiu o peito arfar e pensou que seus batimentos fossem tão alto que poderiam ser ouvidos pelos presentes. Ele não mudara, tinha a mesma expressão impetuosa e até sarcástica, o mesmo mistério que encantara Lee.

_- Bem, Lee, estamos enfrentado alguns problemas principalmente em Suna e precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. Infelizmente, muitos dos nossos jounins estão em missão, então teremos que nos virar. Enviei alguns ninjas para Suna junto com Temari e Kankurou já que eles conhecem bem o deserto para proteger a vila, pois está sob ataque constante. Preciso que você acompanhe o Kazekage __a Hanabi a vila do fogo. Sei que Gaara é muito forte, mas o inimigo também é. Escute é extremamente importante que Gaara chegue a salvo lá. Só ele pode cessar esses ataques. –_**Tsunade falava compassadamente, mas deixando transparecer toda a sua preocupação com o assunto.**

_- Eu disse que não era necessário_ – **Gaara se interpôs friamente.**

**- **_Não se preocupe. É nosso dever Kazekage-sama – _**Lee procurou ser o mais impassível possível.**

_- Isso muito bem Rock Lee, sempre soube que estava fazendo a escolha correta em convocar você para essa missão – _**proferiu orgulhosa Tsunade**_._

Se ela soubesse a ironia de suas palavras. Se ela soubesse o que se passava realmente nos corações dos dois rapazes naquele local.

_- Sairemos hoje. Prepare-se.-_ **Gaara disse já saindo da sala.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Andaram por muito tempo na floresta densa que separava a vila da folha da vila do fogo. Procuravam não se olharem, mas as sensações, essas não podiam ser reprimidas. Gaara se tornou ainda mais introspectivo, mas a verdade, é que ele escondia com sucesso o que em Lee era bem mais evidente. Embora também tivesse mudado. O Kage aprendeu muito. Aprendeu coisas que parecem comuns para muitos, mas para ele eram totalmente desconhecidas. Aprendeu a chorar...no início não entendia porque, ás vezes, quando em suas noites de insônia saia pelo deserto, um mar de lágrimas quentes como fogo inundavam seus olhos e teimavam em molhar sua face alva. Com o tempo percebeu que nesses momentos a figura de um ninja invadia-lhe a mente, mais que isso, podia quase sentir sua presença, a alegria que emanava o cheiro amadeirado que exalava. Uma palavra ecoava em suas mais preciosas lembranças "Aishiteru" fora ele, Lee quem lhe dissera. Como gostaria de voltar no tempo. De não deixar essa expressão sem resposta. De ter coragem para fazer o que seu coração ansiava. Mas não podia. Tinha a lamentável certeza que fizera a coisa certa. Mas desejara pelo menos que Rock Lee não o odiasse.

Tão perto e tão torturantemente longe era isso que Lee pensava ao correrem pela floresta. Tinha todos os motivos para sentir raiva de Gaara, mas não conseguia, até desejava, mas seu coração burro teimava em amá-lo. Era essa a fátidica verdade _amava-o_ de forma irremediável.

Já eram altas horas da noite quando Lee resolveu falar.

_- Kazekage-sama, temos que parar aqui para descansar. É perto do rio, por isso teremos água e comida. A__manhã continuaremos._

Gaara apenas acentiu com a cabeça. "Kazekage-sama" essa expressão nunca fora tão dolorosa. Era como praticamente todos o chamavam, mas ouvi-las proferidas pelo rapaz moreno, que um dia o chamou de Gaa-chan era enlouquecedoramente sofrido para o Kage.

_- Vou buscar água e comida_ – **O ninja de Konoha falou de forma amistosa.**

- Eu não tenho fome. **O ruivo respondeu da única forma que sabia, seco.**

_- Mesmo assim, também preciso me alimentar._**Rock disse esfregando as mãos nos braços, demonstrando que sentia o frio da noite.**

Gaara observou o gesto do garoto mais velho, fazendo o possível para que ele não percebece seu olhar. **Sem medir disse repentinamente**.

_- Farei uma foqueira, você está com frio._

Lee estacou no mesmo instante seu coração enxeu-se de uma súbida alegria. Gaara se importava com ele. Sorriu levemente e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, virando-se e indo em direção ao rio.

O kage ficou por pequenos segundos observando-o, mesmo ele se distanciando a imagem do sorriso tímido brilhava em sua mente. O ruivo percebera que Lee não era mais o mesmo, seus sorrisos não eram tão isento de dor quanto antes...mas ainda assim assustadoramente lindos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ao chegar no rio Lee pegou água e com uma Kunai captrou alguns peixes. Ao se preparar para voltar ouviu um barulho estranho, deixou a água e a comida e pôs-se a correr, temia que Gaara estivesse em perigo. Deparou-se com uma cena torturante. Havia três ninjas em posição de ataque.

**- O que vocês querem** – Falou em cima de um galho alto.

Dois dos ninjas voltaram-se em sua direção, enquanto o outro permanecia encarando Gaara. Um deles falou ríspido:

_- Isso não tem nada a ver com você, fique fora. Queremos apenas o Kage aqui._

Lee num salto se pôs na frente de Gaara. Fez a costumeira posição de defesa. E respondeu ao ninja inimigo.

_- Está errado. Tudo que tiver a ver com ele me interessa._

O ruivo ficou sem ação por um instante, não era do tipo que precisava ser protegido, mas aquela sensação foi inesplicável. Vê-lo se colocar em sua frente. Defendê-lo, dizer que o que tiver a ver consigo o interessava. Seria apenas pela missão?

Os três ninjas atacaram ao mesmo tempo, lançaram inúmeras Kunais. Gaara os defendeu fazendo uma barreira de areia. Os ataques ficaram mais intenso, embora ele os pudesse defender não poderiam ficar ali sem reagir para sempre, então Lee afirmou:

_- Gaara, precisamos atacar, faremos juntos, tudo bem?_

_- Você não precisa, isso realmente não é com você. Sou eu que eles querem._

_- Eu já disse que tem a ver comigo sim. Vamos?_

_- Vamos._

Assim que Gaara desfez a barreira Lee passou a se movimentar muito rápido e a desferir vários golpes sem uma ordem exata o que dificultava a defesa dos ninjas inimigos. Gaara não teve nenhum problema para destruir o que a ele se dirigiu. Após Lee terminar com os dois restantes ele voltou-se para Gaara, aproximou-se.

_- Está tudo bem?_ **As palavras soaram preocupadas e singelas, ao mesmo tempo que tocava o ruivo no ombro**.

Antes que o mais novo respondesse uma Kunai atingiu Rock Lee. Gaara não teve a menor dúvida aplicou um golpe avasalador e rápido para que pudesse socorrer o moreno.

_- Lee, você...-_ **Não terminou de proferir a frase. Assustou-se com o líquido escarlate que escorria sem cessar por uma ferida profunda abaixo das costelas do lado direito.**

O moreno começava a cambalear, então Gaara o segurou levando-o até perto da fogueira que havia feito, o deitou sobre a grama.

_- Lee, eu preciso ferificar essa ferida. Vou tirar sua camiseta._

Com a ponta dos dedos da forma mais delicada que podia Gaara tocou a chaga que sangrava muito e sentiu um gemido abafado de dor.

_- Vou buscar água. Volto rápido sei que ficará bem._

O Kage retornou rapidamente trazendo a água e umas ervas na mão. Deu para que Lee bebesse um pouco de água e depois lavou a ferida.

_- O mais preocupante neste momento não é o corte, mas o veneno, então Lee eu vou pôr essa erva que deverá combater o efeito do veneno, mas você se sentirá mal.__ Eu ficarei aqui não se preocupe.- _**Gaara tinha a expressão totalmente diferente, como se fora ele próprio ali no chão.**

O kazekage amassou as ervas e depositou sobre o corte, depois retirou o tecido branco que envolvia sua cintura, molhou-o e começou a fazer compressas na testa do moreno. Lee adormeceu e Gaara ficou ali parado, olhando-o, velando e preocupando-se com todas as expressões que o moreno fazia. Depois de algumas horas Rock parecia ter acordado, emetia gemidos de dor. O ruivo sentiu o coração a saltos. O que seria isso? Medo? O temível Gaara sentira medo? Aproximou-se de Lee e perguntou com uma voz tão carinhosa que não parecia ele mesmo:

_- Lee, você está sentindo dor? _

O moreno lentamente e muito pouco abriu os olhos. Nada disse, apenas, afirmou com a cabeça.

Gaara, mordeu os lábios num reflexo visivelmente desesperado.

_- Deixa-me ver isso_- **O Kage retirou as folhas e tocou de leve o local ferido.** – _É a chaga que doi ou você sente efeitos do veneno?_

Lee movimentou o braço segurando a mão de Gaara, este poderia tê-la puxado, mas o toque dos dedos estranhamente quentes naquela situação, o fizeram apreciar, não queria se distanciar. Rock foi puxando lentamente a mão de Gaara, fazendo passeá-la pelo seu ventre e subir. Gaara podia sentir cada músculo esculpido com um treinamento intensivo, o calor do corpo, a textura da pele. Lee ainda segurando a mão do Kage parou sobre o seu peito no local em que fica o coração. Num fio de voz e com as faces avermelhadas proferiu:

_- Gaara, é aqui que doi e a muito tempo._

O ruivo sentiu aquele líquido transparente novamente lhe ferver nos olhos, mas não os deixou cair. Não disse nada. Seria sempre assim? Covarde.

Lee voltou a dormir, Gaara permaneceu um pouco sentindo aquele toque tão desejado, depois se distanciou um pouco até onde pudesse ver a lua a única cumplice de um amor verdadeiro e deixar que as lágrimas do mais puro sofrimento rolassem livres. Nada se comparava aquela sentimento, tentou tanto evitá-lo, depois superá-lo, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi se intencificar a cada dia, hora, minuto que ficaram longe. Por mais que sua cabeça dissesse que esse sentimento era proibido, inaceitável, seu coração não ouvia, ansiava por ele.

_- Um dia Lee. Um dia saberá que eu o __**amo**__ acima de tudo. Acima de mim mesmo. _**Falou olhando para a lua e piscou bem devagar. Ao abrir os olhos, as órbes verdes reluziam ainda mais belas. Brilho causado pelas lágrimas e principalmente por tão profundo sentimento selado no silêncio mais doloroso**_._


End file.
